Episode 301: Pigerella
Piggy is put the blame on creating a mess in the kitchen after doing right what Scooter and Skeeter did wrong, and through a take on the classic ''Cinderella story, must clean it up. Plot The babies become bored waiting for lunch, so Scooter devises an "Impossible Mission" and heads to the kitchen with Skeeter to sneak some food from the refrigerator. Despite Piggy's sharp warning, they successfully ransack the refrigerator and return to the nursery with a box of cupcakes. Piggy, unsatisfied by their deed, tries to takes them back, but ends up making a catastrophe in the kitchen. Nanny happens upon Piggy and chides her for sneaking foods between meals, and, as a consequence, she is assigned to clean up the mess. Mopping the floor in shame, she imagines herself as Cinderella, going by the name of Pigerella, and having to put up with her bossy stepmother (Nanny) and stepsisters (Scooter and Skeeter). One day, Pigerella learns that Prince Kermit is having a royal ball at his castle, but her stepmother and sisters disallow her from attending, since she doesn't have formal attire. Pigerella's fairy god-weirdo Gonzo appears and reveals she can turn her clothes into a beautiful gown, but his wand backfires. After getting the wand repaired by Bunsen, he manages to spruce up her rags into a fancy Cyndi Lauper-esque outfit. Fozzie brings a tomato for her coach, and Gonzo reminds her that everything will return to normal at 7:00, before blasting a hole in the wall for her to head out. At the castle, Pigerella requests to dance with Kermit, but Skeeter attempts to steal her position. Pigerella ultimately gains the upper hand, but the spell begins to wear off when Kermit asks to marry her, causing her to flee. Kermit finds her missing shoe and comes to Pigerella's house, where Animal gobbles it up before she can explain. Returning to reality, the babies realize the truth of their actions and offer to help clean up the mess. Nanny returns to the kitchen to find it all pristine, and apologizes for her censure. As a reward, she whips up a fruit salad for the kids for lunch, which Gonzo inadvertently creates another mess from. Songs * "Check Me Out" References * Scooter and Skeeter's trek into the kitchen is a parody of Mission: Impossible. * In the Cinderella fantasy, Piggy hears a knocking sound, which turns out to be Animal banging coconuts together in a chest. * During "Check Me Out," Skeeter insults Piggy by saying she's as pretty as Jabba the Hutt. Characters :Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal :Supporting Characters: Nanny, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker Notes * Although Bunsen and Beaker appear in Piggy's fantasy sequence, they don't appear in the "real" sequences of this episode. * The first episode with Dave Coulier taking over the role of Animal and Bunsen, as well as Frank Welker taking over as Skeeter. * The music during the episode title card is now different. Gallery Image:Pigerella01.jpg Scooter_Skeeter_Groucho_glasses.jpg Image:Pigerella03.jpg Image:Pigerella04.jpg Image:Pigerella05.jpg Baby Animal Santa Claus.jpg Image:Pigerella06.jpg Image:Pigerella07.jpg Image:Pigerella09.jpg Image:Pigerella10.jpg Image:Pigerella12.jpg Image:Pigerella13.jpg Image:Pigerella14.jpg Image:Pigerella15.jpg Image:Pigerella16.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 301